1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer apparatus, and more particularly, to a control method for optical disk drive (ODD) of a computer apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's computer apparatuses, in order to prevent others from stealing data in the computer apparatus, a password is normally set by the system user so as to make the computer apparatus log in a user mode. However, when a computer apparatus has turned on the power supply thereof but is not been in user mode, the tray of the ODD of the computer apparatus still can be turned on by pressing a button on the ODD. In this case, interested parties can insert an optic disk with a virus or a backdoor program into the ODD in advance, so that when a user of the computer apparatus logs in user mode, an unexpected loss may occur through taking the data of the computer apparatus or destroying the data of the computer apparatus by automatically executing the virus and/or the backdoor program contained in the optical disk.